After QotD
by Fallen-Angel0o
Summary: I just watch QotD and now I'm crazy about it so i wrote a story about what happens after the movie. PLease R&R. :) thanks.
1. The begining

I don't own any thing. :'-( But I wouldn't mind owning Stuart Townsend :-) anyways I did make up some of the characters past in this story so don't believe anything I say about the characters ok. Also I am not that good writing stories so please take it easy on the reviews if you have to flame ok thanks. You might not believe this but I'm only 13 and a half so just hope you like my story! It takes place after the movie just to let you know.  
  
Jessie Reeves sat at the desk with 7 different books open at once on the desk top, with a pen in her hand she wrote down some stuff on a note pad and then trailed her clear coated finger nail down one of the pages. She sighed outwards and pushed a strain of her auburn hair behind her ear. She herd a soft laugh from behind her "still reading, I thought you would give that up" a voice said from the shadows. She turned around "well Lestat sorry to disappoint you but I love to read and I will always read dead or alive" she said then she turned back around and tried to read again. She felt his warm breath against her neck "what are you reading?" he asked her looking at the book but keeping his lips an inch away from her neck. Jessie shuddered "well depends what book you mean" she said he laughed again "good point" he said "ok different question why are you reading these books" he asked gently letting his lips brush her neck, Jessie found it hard to talk, move or even breath "um.I was.well looking up vampire history" she replied trying to look like she didn't notice his contact. He looked at her note pad and sighed, "you are studying queen Akasha" he replied "it caught my interest when I saw her and every since my vixen aunt talked about her" she replied now she was sounding a little scared. It was just that every time she feared she mad Lestat mad she got scared because of his power but she knew that he would never hurt her at all. He sighed and then kissed her neck a little more harder, "you are not mad at me are you?" she asked and he smiled and held back his laugh "no of course not" he said and this time he scraped him fangs against her neck, "stop that I'm trying to concentrate" she said shrugging her shoulders. "What happens if I'm hungry" he said in a whinny voice "then go bite a duck or go bite Marius" she said "awe but I want to bite you" he said "too bad" she said getting up "I have work to do" she said leaving the room, Lestat smiled "well I guess its time to play mouse and cat" he said to himself and slowly crept after her.  
  
Jessie walked down the long white hallway, she thought she herd some behind her so she turned around and saw no one, she sighed and kept walking reading a book in her hand out loud "Akasha was known as the mother of all vampires she." she stop again and spun around quicker this time no one there, she sighed and shut the book "lestat?" she asked "your not very funny" she said she held the book with one hand and the other on her hip and her one leg was straight out wards, she wore black pants that stuck to her upper legs like a second skin and the loosened at the bottom, she had on polished black high heels that made a small click sound with every step she took, her shirt was tight as well it had a neat design hole to show some of her cleavage it showed some of her back and tied around the neck and had sleeves that attached at the armpits and flared out at the bottom as well, her nails were painted with strengthener, and her lips had brown lipstick on them and her eye shadow was also brow and she wore black eyeliner as well as on top of her eyes but the eyeliner on top went out in the Egyptian way. Her auburn shoulder blade length hair was down now but she had now black streaks in her hair. He step out of the shadow, he wore only his skintight leather pants and his black boots. Jessie sighed "what do you want now?" she asked "the same thing I wanted 2 minutes ago" he said with a smirk 'well then go get it from some one else" she said about to walk away "you better run I'll give you a 1 minute head start" he said she groaned "lestat I don't." he started to walk toward her "you wouldn't" she said her eyes widening "you look so cute scared" he said "like a lost little puppy" he said now standing still with his arms crossed around his chest "lestat I'm not going to." "You have already wasted 10 seconds" he said his mile getting bigger "shit" she murmured under her breath and drop the book with a thud and took off down the hallway, he smiled he still herd the sound of her shoes now they made a louder clicking noise. He started to walk just so it would last longer. She still never mastered the speed trick of a vampire but he wasn't going to teach her. He listened to her thoughts, she kept thinking of ways to hide and kept wondering how far behind he was. She then stop and ran into the bedroom and locked the door then she placed the stand in front and then she moved chairs and then she went to the window and looked down it was a far drop, she still couldn't fly and she knew she would break some bones "who cares it will heal in 2 minutes or less" she said softly and stood on the window seal staring at the door. Lestat stop at the bedroom door and smiled he herd her think about flying and he then jumped out the hallway window and flew up top of the bedroom one. He smiled as he saw her staring at the door with stuff piled in front of it and she sat in a ready position to jump he flew down silently in front of her "going some where" he said and she screamed at ran to the door he sat on the spot she was sitting and smiled 'how did you" she shook her head "never mind stupid question" when he started to walk over toward her she looked at the door then at him and began grabbing the stuff out of the way and throw it at him "someone's is in of anger management" he said knocking everything out of his way and some times dodging it too. When the got to the stand she was about to move it when he grabbed her waist and throw her on the bed, she squeaked when she hit it. He held her down with his body weight and held her arms above her head with his hands. He kissed her neck and she whimpered then he licked it slowly and then slid his fangs in she gasped and then acutely moaned in pleasure. He then licked where he bit her and then kissed her, her tongue brushed his lip and licked off her blood from his lips and chin. He started to get up when she pouce on him and with out warning bit into his chest, he first hissed then moaned deeply. After she licked his wound and sat up and went to the door "serves you right" she said moving the stand with effort, he sat up and then started laughing so hard that his chest hurt 'and what is so funny?' she asked turning around in a flash he was in front of her and pinning her against the wall "owe" she said "are you hurt little baby" he said in a mocking voice "no but you will if you don't let me go" she said trying to be forceful "whoa" he said making a hissing sound like a cat, she groaned but in a pissed off way all he did was laugh at her "you know your so hot when your pissed too" he said "I am hot any way now move" she said he laughed "you know the only way you make me moan is in frustration" she said trying to get out of his hold he then leaned forward and whispered in her ear seductively "and in pleasure" she shivered and then pushed him and ran out the door, he was caught of guard and took a minute to regain himself, but when he went to the door he found out that she locked it, he looked at the window quickly but herd her running with out thinking he kicked the door down and ran after her, she was just at the end of the hallway when he caught up to her, he pinned her against the wall again but then he herd a yell 'OMG LESTAT YOU ARE PAYING FOR THE REPAIR!" Marius's voice could be heard from the hallway, he turned and saw him looking at the door "haha" he heard Jessie say, he then looked at her and she was laughing or trying to hold it back. "You think that's funny?" he asked she stop and then her eyes went wide when she saw him lick his lips and staring at her neck "oh no MARIUS HELP!" she yelled kicking at lestat "oh no his not going to safe you" he said and went to her neck before he got there he saw Marius stood beside him "I want that door fixed Lestat" he said and left 'yeah yeah" he replied "how fast do you heal?" Jessie asked "fast why?" he asked and then she kneed him in the stomach he bended over "sorry!" Jessie yelled as she ran downstairs and to the door, he heard it slam and then herd her shoes out side on the sidewalk. He herd Marius laughing "never answer that kind of question especially to Jessie" he said he was leaning against the top of the stairs rail "I have found out that she isn't as afraid of you as she use to be" he said "and she is quite smart" he said after a couple of minuets the pain stop and he couldn't feel anything "god is she going to get it" Lestat said "good night Marius" Lestat said grabbing his jacket and leaving for home, Jessie had to be there she had no where else to go or did she?  
  
David walked in his study room and sat in his chair when he felt a breeze he looked up and saw Jessie sitting on the windowsill "how did you get up there?" he asked "I climbed up the pipe I still haven't master my flying technique yet" she said smiling "ah yes that would make two of us" (at the end I assumed that Marius bit him when he was in the room and he shut the door, so in my story so do you have to) Jessie smiled "can I stay here for a day" she asked sitting in the opposite chair "I thought you lived with lestat" he asked raising his eyebrows "I do its just that I just kneed him in the gut and I think he will have his revenge tonight" she said smiling "him and his silly games I hope you kneed him hard' he said "David" she said "fine but I only have one coff.." before he could finished she stood up and looked at his shelf "no I don't sleep in a coffin" she said "what?" why not aren't you suppose to?" he asked "yes but I am afraid to sleep in one" she said laughing lightly "stupid really" she said David sat back of his chair "what are you afraid of?" he asked 'afraid that I wont get out and I will starve and slowly die away and never see the ones I love again, I just cant get use to being in small areas" she said 'oh yes that's right you always were afraid of small spaces" he said laughing "yep" she said 'so do you have a room with no windows and a bed?" she asked "no I'm afraid not" he said looking sad "would you mind if I slept with you in your coffin?" she asked "well that would work why not" he said smiling "thanks" Jessie always took David as the father she never had, her farther died when she was so young she barley knew him. David looked at his watch "shall we go get ready for day time" he asked opening the door; she smiled and walked beside David.  
  
Lestat arrived at home but she wasn't there, he searched everywhere and she wasn't there. He sat on his couch and tried to think then it came into his mind 'David's' he thought he looked at his watch it was to late in the night to go get her so he went to his coffin and went to sleep.  
  
Hope you like it so far next chapter should be up *VERY* soon. :-) Thanks for the reviews! 


	2. Short chapter

Lestat opened his eyes and opened his coffin and got out, he looked at his clock it read 11:00 pm he yawned and remember about Jessie, he smiled and throw on a white silk shirt and left the top three buttons undone then he put on his black long jacket and walked out the door and flew off into the night.  
  
Jessie opened her eyes and looked around, it was dark she slowly opened the lid hoping that she didn't wake up David. When she got out she closed the lid and walked to the doors to the stairs. She arrived in the kitchen and looked around, she opened the fridge to find it full of blood bags, she was so hungry she didn't care if it was cats blood she just wanted blood. She took one out and poured it into a mug and put in the microwave and heated it up "this blood is a lot better I can promise you that" some one said, Jessie spun around and gasped "who's there?" she asked the person walked out of the shadows. "Oh hello Tyson" Jessie replied, Tyson was Lestat's friend and he also was his agent. "I thought you lived with Lestat?" he asked taking a seat at the counter, "I do, I am just staying at David's for awhile" she replied "oh why are you two fighting?" he asked "no he just doesn't play fair so I thought I wouldn't for once" she said taking the mug out and seating across from Tyson. "Oh why are you drinking from blood bags?" he asked "to lazy to go get the real stuff" she said sipping at the blood "oh ok" he said he smiled at her and she returned the smile, "tsk tsk" a voice said from the shadows again "who is it now?" Jessie grumbled "well if you don't want to see me that bad I'll leave" Lestat said walking towards her, Jessie shot straight up and ran to the door but he was there first and pinned her to the wall "leave Tyson" he said firmly "but I was" he started to argue "LEAVE!" he growled making both Tyson and Jessie jump, once he was gone he turned to Jessie "I didn't mean to hurt you I was." but she was cut off by his lips, he was kissing her, she was so scared then she thought she would faint. She felt him let her go and then he step back 'you scared me Jessie" he said more seductively then angry "and for that you must be punished" he said Jessie's eyes went wide "what" she said he then moved at her again and sunken his fangs into her neck again, he pulled out of her neck "those blood bags take like shit" he said and then he went out side fore a minute and then came back with a male he was tied up, he looked muscular, he had blonde hair and wore jeans with a black shirt and boots. "You need you strength" he said holding the man, Jessie walked over to him wearily, her vision was getting blurry and she felt like she couldn't carry her own body weight, when she reach the man she didn't bother with waiting once she got to him she sunk her fangs into him and drained him completely. Then stood up her vision was clear now and she felt her strength coming back to her. She smiled "much better" she said and walked over to Lestat and kissed him and then nibbled his ear "but now I have the awful taste in my mouth" she said kissing her way down to his neck then she bit him only for a bit and then pulled away, she got her jacket and shoes left a thank you note for David and Lestat held on to her as he flew back to his house.  
  
Sorry its so short but I just want to keep you guys happy by keeping my story updated and I had to go out so I was in a hurry, but next time it will *much* better, I promise. :-) 


	3. A crazy chapter

Okay I just got this totally wicked idea; ok I am going to mix Interview with the vampire with this movie ok it is going to be so cool. Hope you enjoy!! (There is no Tom Cruise though so just pretend that Stuart Townsend was Lestat in IWTV, cause we all know he did play a better Lestat then Tom :-).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lestat arrived at the house, Jessie walked inside and through her jacket on the floor beside the coat rack. Lestat realized she seemed not to care about the world at the moment, "something wrong Jessie?" he asked coming up from behind her. She let out a loud frustrated sigh "no why would you think that?" she asked,"well you don't seem to be acted the same?" he said. When he got right up to her she walked into the bedroom's bathroom and rested her hands on the counter and lowed her head and closed her eyes. Lestat stood in the doorway with his arms on the sides. "Jessie you don't have to lie to me" he said "I'm not" she said still with her eyes closed, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped and tensed but then she settled down into his arms. He bent down and kissed her neck, and then he went up slowly and kissed her slowly she leaned against his arms and slowly turned around. He pulled away "what's wrong?" he asked "I don't know, I just don't feel the same" she said her eyes closed the whole time, she was snuggled in his arms, "have you eating?" he asked she shook her head "what?" he asked "a bag of blood" she said he knew she was hungry it was easy to tell, he smiled and she opened her eyes "what?" "How much of the bag did you drink?" he asked grinning, she smiled and put her head down "um well I um I ah" she started and started to laugh "Jessie?" he asked "three sips" she said "you have to drink more then three sips a day" he said "I know I just was to lazy to go get my own food and those bag's are just" and she made a blah sound. He laughed and grabbed her hand "come on" he said pulling her out of the room and down into the entertainment room. There sat 3 girls watching one of lestats videos "I got Roger to grabbed some since I know you wont eat unless I make you" he said with an evil grin on his face, she smiled and walked in. The girls heard high heel shoe sound and turned around "who are you" one of the girls asked in a slightly snobby voice. She had on a navy blue silk shirt that showed her cleavage, her pants were black and had tied up sides, which tied up with a white silk string. Her blonde hair was pinned up widely with different types of clips. "Doesn't matter who I am all that matters is what I want" she replied coolly slowly walking forward, Lestat stalked behind her but then moved away from her to the side where he moved like a snake to the couch and stood behind it supporting his weight on its back. "Ok what do you want" another girl asked in a excited voice, she wore a red dress that was half way up her upper leg, it had a tie up cleavage and it had three straps spread out on her shoulder on each side, she had black leather boots that went all the way up half way past her knee about 4 inches away form the rim of the dress, her hair was raven black and it was done in a bun with half of her hair down. The other girl was silent but kept glancing towards Lestat, she covered more of her body then the rest, she wore normal black pants that had a white strip along the side, her shoes were black heels, and her shirt was a long sleeve white shirt that covered her hand except her fingers were shown out, it had a black rim along the neck line and the bottom line, as was the hand. Her hair was brown with dirty blonde streaks in it; it was put into a ponytail then pulled up and held there with a large black clip. Her bangs held down and bobby pins were seen around the front to keep loose hairs to the scalp. Jessie smiled "you'll find out soon enough" she said with a sigh and then she walked over to Lestat 'playing mind games with them, that's my girl' he thought with a smile, and took her hand into his, he smiled "so what are your girls names?" he asked "the blonde head shot up first "my name is Delilah" she said "my full name is Christina but everyone calls me Tina" the blacked hair girl answered "my full name is Elizabeth but Liz is fine too" the burnet answered. "Alrighty then" Lestat said, "As you know I am Lestat and this is Jessica but we call her Jessie," he said with a smile. Tina and Liz smiled warmly but Delilah you could tell had a fake smile on. It was clear she hated her. 'Jealousy' Jessie thought with a giggle. "Why are we here?" Delilah asked, "I don't know you came here" Jessie said, "ok stop with the mind games," Delilah said "what games" Jesse asked. "Ok I am getting pissed off" "Delilah sit down" Liz whispered "no, I wasn't brought here to." before she could finish Lestat grabbed her by the throat and bit into her neck, she whimpered but was in to much shock to fight. She fell to the ground and he licked his lips and Jesse burst out in laughing, Liz was scared but Tina thought it was a trick. "What's so funny?" Lestat asked as he walked over to Tina "I don't know" she said trying to stop laughing, Lestat then drained Tina, Liz ran for the door and Lestat could get her in time, he looked at Jesse who was just standing there watching Liz run down the hall through the door with a smiled on her face "what the hell are you doing!" Lestat yelled at her, she stop smile and whimpered, "just like to be the hunter instead of the hunted for once" she said pouting, Lestat smiled and then slowly began to crawl towards her. Jesse began to slowly move towards the door hoping he wouldn't notice when he got close she then jolted out the door and ran, Lestat just walked behind her again. When he got to the coat closet he stop and then smiled he opened the door and Liz toppled out with a whine, "ah there you are" he said He then heard footsteps behind him and saw Jesse standing there "let her go Lestat" she said seriously "why, aren't you hungry?" he asked grinning "take me and let her go" she said Lestat tried to hear her thoughts but to his notice he couldn't hear anything. He smiled again and let go of Liz she grabbed her jacket and went to the door, "you tell anyone about any thing and I will kill you" he said she nodded and ran out. He then turned around and saw Jesse walking away with a hand to her head "you are so annoying" she said and walked up the stairs, he just watched her go into her room and smiled when he heard the door locking. He then went and stood outside her door and knocked "go away Lestat" she said and then she didn't bother changing and slid into bed. She turned on the television and watched some show about history as she read a book about vampire history. She sensed some ones eyes on her and turned towards the window just to find Lestat sitting on her windowsill. She sighed and rolled her eyes "what do you want?" He then jumped on the bed and throw the book out of her hands and pinned her down "lestat I'm not in the mood for games" she said he reached over and changed the channel to the music channel and turned it up "who says I want to play" he said "what do you want?" she asked again "what you gave me" he said licking her neck "and what's that?" she asked "you" he then slowly kissed his way up to her mouth and let her arms go. Jesse smiled and placed her book on the nightstand, then there was the sound of the door being kicked down and Lestat jumped up and opened the door, he saw about 20 vampire's come in and grab Marius he did struggle but the vampires had ray guns. Lestat slammed the door shut and ran over to the window and opened it "what's going on?" Jesse asked "Jesse ask later just come on" he said holding out his arm, Then the bedroom door flew open and three vampires came in, Jesse screamed and ducked as one shot at her. Lestat grabbed the gun and busted the vampire's nose with it and shot the other one, the last one yelled and he saw the rest of them come up the stairs to the room. He snapped its neck and then went over to Jesse "lets go" he said pulling Jesse up "leaving so soon" Lestat spun around but was to late he felt a pain rip through him and he fell to the ground and watched as they picked up Jesse she was screaming and trying to break free but they had a good grip on her. He then felt about 10 pairs of hands on him and picked him up and then they were thrown in a trunk and they drove off.  
  
Lestat looked around to see Jesse looking down at him with worried eyes "what is going on Lestat?" She asked, "where is Marius?" he asked "beside me they knocked him unconscious" she said leaning against him "what is going to happen?" she asked, "I don't know," he said then the trunk opened and he felt hands grab him again and heard Jesse yelling for help. They were then dragged into a building and thrown down a flight of stone stairs, He fell to the floor with a grunt and Jesse was moaning and trying to get up, then they were held up by more hands and a man that wore black pants and a silk tan vest over a white blouse. "Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" he asked "my name is Armand" he said "I am the oldest vampire around, why you are here because your dear friend Louie burned my theater to a crisp and killed my followers" he said "what do you want with me and Marius then?" Jesse spoke up "well if I'm not mistaken you are Lestats lover and Marius is Lestat's maker" he said "and Lestat is Louie's maker" he said "and around and around it goes" he said "wait a minute you Armand" Jesse said like she just recovered her memory "yes I am" he said "you let your followers kill Claudia just so you could have just Louie, because you knew he would never leave her and you couldn't stand that he would rather be with her then you!" She yelled and Armand slapped her across the face, it made her head jolt to one side and blood trickle from her mouth, she spitted and looked up again "they all deserved what they got and so will you" she said above a whisper. He laughed and then another men came tumbling down the stairs and were held beside Jesse, she didn't know him. "Ah Louie your finally here" he said with a smile "hello Louie" he said touching his cheek "Jesse here was just talking about Claudia you should of heard the things she said it amazed me she knew so much about you" he walked away "yeah well my Jesse does her homework" Lestat said "that she does" Louie looked up and Lestat and Lestat just smiled at him "ok then we should hurry, since Louie already had a taste of the coffin in a wall" he said with a laugh "I guess we will put Lestat in it" he said "no put me in it" Marius said "let him at least day faster" Armand smile "fine what ever" "he goes in the wall, they" he smiled "can go to the dungeon" he said and then the vampires laughed and grabbed them "MARIUS!" Jesse yelled trying still to break free "don't worry I'll see you all soon" he said Jesse didn't fight anymore all she did was cry the mocking laughter and struggles of her loved ones she learned to live with made her want to rip all their heads off, but she knew she couldn't. She was then thrown into a small stone circle room with Louie and Lestat, Jesse sunk to one of the walls and cried. Lestat looked her way and walked over there "hey" he said and sat beside her "I'm so scared Lestat" she said "never have been so scared in my life, ever since Maharet turned to stone the only ones I had left was you and marius and David I have had for a while" she said she then leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her and placed his face into her hair and just sat there with the pleasant smell of her. Louie looked at him "never knew you could be so soft" he said Lestat looked up and smiled "still eating rats and poodles?" he asked Jesse looked up to and then to one wall and got up "no I drink blood bags from the hospital" he said he heard him laugh "you haven't changed" he said "you have" he said "no just found the one doesn't mean I'm all peach's and cream" he said "yeah tell it to my neck" she said she then picked up some ashes and stared at them "yeah I believe those are ashes of other vampires" Lestat said "amazing isn't it" he asked "these aren't just anyone's ashes" she looked at Louie "these are Claudia's ashes" She said "oh yes Claudia" Lestat said "how do you know so much about my life" he asked "well acutely I read Lestat's journal" she said She dropped the ash's and went to the middle of the room and stared at the moon "at least I get to watch the sun one last time" she said "don't talk like that there has to be a way out" Lestat said Then Jesse stuck her hands into her pocket and felt a metal object "what's this?" she asked as she pulled out the object, Jesse's eyes went wide "what is it?" Lestat asked "my cell phone" she said and then began to laugh "oh my god I forgot all about this I was so tired I just wanted to get to bed I didn't bother taking anything out" she said and Lestat jumped up "god that's why I love you" he said "I'm going to call David" she said starting to dial his number "why him?" Louie asked "because he can have a gang of people here, me and him use to be vampire hunters and now we are both one, well he went without his will I just aloud it" she said and then put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring "come on" she said "hello?" he asked "David please help you have to get lots of people we are at the old theater the one that was shut down in 1771" she said "what's wrong why?" He asked "don't ask why just do it, we were attacked by about 30 vampires and they have us locked up in the basement down the left hallway" she said "ok" she said "I'll be right there" he said "oh one more thing bring." she looked confused "David, David are you there?" she asked she hung up and looked at her phone there was a message on it 'battery dead' "oh great" she said "well battery's dead, but he got the main information" she said and sat back down "ok then everything is going to be fine" he said "yeah hopefully"  
  
"Jesse hello are you there?" he then hung up the phone and quickly phoned people and then took off to the theater. He looked at his watch it read 3:00am "come on got to hurry" he said and drove off speeding.  
  
Marius laid there thinking to himself and then he sighed, "Well at least I finished my painting," he said  
  
About two hours past and there was no sign of David, Jesse was talking to Louie about the stuff that wasn't in Lestats journal just to keep calm. "I'm so hungry" Lestat groaned. Time went by and then Lestat was sitting with his head tucked into his arms and his arms rested on his knees, Louie was doing the same thing. Jesse was sitting by Claudia's ash's and a tear rolled down her cheek, it was like she could feel Louie's pain, then she looked across form her and let out a loud scream, Both lestat's head and Louies popped up "Lestat look oh my god please no" she said crying now, they both looked to and saw the sun's rays slowly coming down the wall, lestat went to Jesse and held her and Louie stood beside her too "well it was nice seeing you my friend" Louie said to Lestat the sun then hit the floor and went to them it hit them and pain shot through Jesse and she screamed as loud as her longs could scream, then the door swung open and they toppled onto their backs and then the door was shut. They groaned and began to sit up, Jesse looked up and saw David standing there. She smiled and shot up and hugged him so hard he laughed, Louie and Lestat looked up too "oh thank god I thought there for a minute there I thought I was making a visit to the devil" she said and then hissed in pain and looked down to see some scars on her, Lestat and Louie had the same, "they will heal" he said "sorry about the lateness got stuck in traffic "oh god Marius, his still locked in that coffin" Jessse said and then they were running down the hallways, they reached the wall and the three men dug him out and unlocked the coffin Marius sat up and looked around and smiled "what happened?" he asked "are we in hell alrighty?" he asked Jesse laughed "no David came just in time" she said "sounds good to me" he said and stood up "I have an idea" Jesse said "where are your men?" she asked David "come on" he said and they followed him to the place where they were separated, there stood 20 men that looked big "ok here's what we do, we lock all there coffins and then each san drag two and bring them here I will have enough holes for all of them and then we let them starve until they rot away" Jesse said with a smile, Lestat smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "god I knew I fell for you for a reason" he said and kissed her, David cleared his throat loud "oh right" Jesse said "ok lets go" he said and they all took off there ways. 


	4. Pleasure is as great of a need as blood ...

Sorry I haven't updated my story, but now I am so hold your horse's OK OK enjoy. Ps I dont own anything don't sue!  
  
JUST TO WANT EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17,  
  
Jessie sighed, she was tired and aching, all the fighting really took all her energy. The burns were gone and now a couple of cuts were healing slowly. She sat in the back seat, the windows had shades covering them not letting the suns harmful rays reach them. They fought so long that the sun was now up and it was noon, Jessie had her head on Lestat's shoulder as she closed her eyes. After awhile they stop driving and David pulled into the garage, now she knew why they had one In case of emergenseys like this one. Jessie was so weak and tired that Lestat had to carry her into the house and put her in her coffin as soon as she was in it she fell asleep.  
  
Jessie walked into the kitchen, where Marius, David and Lestat all sat each doing their own thing, David was researching, Marius was fixing up his art tools, and Lestat was over reading the plans for his next concert. Jessie walked in and sat down, she all of a sudden felt a need for something sweet, like candy or fruit. She frowned in confusion "what's wrong?" David asked "I just got the need to eat something..sweet" she finished her sentence getting up, she went to grab an apple from the refrigerator where Lestat kept some human food for any *guests* they had, but someone grabbed her wrist, she drop the apple in surprise and someone pulled her to the table and forced her to sit. She realized this person was Lestat, he sat back in his normal spot "why did you do that for?" she asked in a pissed off voice, "if you start eating food, your become addicted to it and will not care for blood anymore, pretty soon from the lost of blood you will die, fight the urge because I'm not letting you get even near any food" he said calmly, as he skimmed through the plans. Jessie leaned back and crossed her arms against her chest "could've just said so in the first place" she said as she grabbed one of the books, David was reading "what are you studying?" she asked. David shrugged "just reading" he said, she put the book down and got up 'where you going?" Lestat asked looking up "out for a walk mother" she said in a irritated voice. Marius stifled a laugh "what's funny?" "oh nothing, she's having her normal mood swings, boy I'm leaving don't want to be here when woman have those, trust you'd stay out of her way Lestat, you've never dealt with these before, but I have my experience" he said getting up and grabbing his stuff he then walked out the back door, David got up to "well see you later, if your still in one piece" he joked and left also. Lestat got up and walked out after Jessie.  
  
Jessie heard someone following her and stop, she spun around to find no one there. She sighed and continued her walk down the sidewalk, she stared at the ground as she walked "god am I bored" she said to herself as she came into a familiar alley. Loud pumping music came from the door that was inside the alley, she stood watching the last group of vampires walk in. She stood alone just staring at the door, she then began to walk in, she continued to walk till she got to the counter, her first visit wasn't a pleasant one but she figured to give it another shot since this time she was one of them. She took a seat and just stared at the counter "well if it isn't the wanabe vampire in again, you know that's quite foolish" said an all to familiar voice, she turned her head to see the same blonde vampire that attacked her in the alley when she first came here, the female and bald male was on the other side again. She sighed "well if it isn't foolish to attack me twice" she said "I'm not in the mood for bullshit tonight so leave me alone" she said looking back at the counter. The blonde vampire grabbed her arm "I'm gone finish you off now that, that stupid vampire isn't here to save your ass" he growled, the female laughed "who's your host now, the king of vampires" she joked around "no, Me" someone said and the blonde hair vampire was thrown to the ground on the other side of the room. Jessie turned around and saw Lestat standing there "I came here to get." "to get killed, how come everytime you come here, you end up in trouble even when you are one of them" he said "no, I cam here to get away from you, and I cant die I'm already dead and third I don't like playing nice I guess" she said walking past him. Lestat grabbed her arm and drag her to a dark corner where there was a soft red couch, he pushed her on it and sat beside her. She folded her arms across her chest and stared forward with an angry look on her face. Both never spoke a word until Jessie cracked "already you don't fucking own me, you." Lestat put up his pointer finger and shook it back and forth making a tsk, tsk sound like he was speaking to a naughty child "Jessie, Jessie, Jessie you are very wrong, I do own you, and I can do what ever I want to you, if it is to kill you or put you in a closet" he said. She was now staring at him, more angry then before "I don't need to hear this crap" she said getting up, but he shot up and grabbed her, then throw her on the couch so she was now lying on it and then sat on her pinning her arms above her head and her legs and waist down with his body. She struggled and whimpered "get off" she said, but he didn't move, she finally stop struggling and stared at him, he smirked "now that were done our little tempterdandrum I think its time to be punished for your attitude tonight" he said and grinned evilly, he saw a bit of fear in her eyes, she still manage to be afraid of him just like their first meeting, which he played with her. He then kissed her neck softly and sunk his teeth into her, she whimpered, he continued to drink, he then grind himself against her making the whimper turn to a moan. He then pulled away, a little bit of blood was dripping down the side of his mouth, and a thin stream went down her neck from the puncture he left. He looked at her, she still had her eyes squeezed close, he notice she had never been touch that way, do to her reaction and that made him just smirked even more. When she finally open her eyes, she saw Lestat with an all to evil grin on his face, "so, have you learnt anything?" he asked still playing his little mother game, Jessie just stared still in shock "ummm well." she was stuttering and speechless which made Lestat's theory correct. He slowly stood up and pulled her to her feet. He then took her hand in his "lets go home" he said and then began to walk towards the door. Jessie walked in and threw her jacket on the nearby couch, Lestat still held her hand and began to lead her upstairs, she looked confused but still followed. They finally got to his bedroom, he then shut the door and pinned her against it, she at first was afraid but when he kissed her, her fear melted away and hunger replaced it, not the blood hunger every vampire gets, but a hunger for anything he good give her, she wanted him all. HE slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her, she replied the kiss, and tried to struggle her arms free form his grip which held them by her side.  
  
(I'm over it You see I'm falling in the vast abyss Clouded by memories of the past at last I see)  
  
He then let go and slowly slid his hands up to the helm of her black shirt and pulled it over her head, he tossed it to the floor and kissed her again, placing one of his hands to the small of her back and the other to the back of her neck. He pulled her with him towards the bed, never stopping kissing her. When her legs hit the bed edge, she fell backwards onto the soft bed, of black satin silk sheets. She pulled herself away from the edge to the headboard, he then seductively crawled towards her. His shirt on the floor, exposing his strong smooth chest. He then towered over her, her arms went around his neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss, her fingers slowly went across his shoulders, to his chest and down his chest, when they reach the belt, she undid it and threw it on the floor. He kissed down her neck and down her chest, he unclasped the bra and slid it off to join his belt.  
  
(I hear it fading, I can't speak it Or else you will dig my grave You feel them finding, always whining Take my hand now be alive)  
  
He kissed her breast, enjoying the sweet moans that escaped Jesse's mouth, he then suckled at it, Jessie arched her back pleasure blinding her vision, all she saw was black. She felt his cold hands slid down to her pants as he undid the zipper and slid them off, as he slowly removed them moving down he placed kisses down her body. He stared at her eyes, as he slowly moved back up to her, their eyes never breaking contact as she then slid his pants off with one easy swipe.  
  
(You see I cannot be forsaken Because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone?)  
  
Still keeping their eye contact, he pulled off her panties and kissed her stomach still staring at her eyes. He then kissed back up to her neck and bit into her, the sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth as he greedily drank, instead of the pain that would follow his biting habits, pleasure shook her body nearly sending her over the edge, she let out a loud moan almost a scream as he drank and then pulled away. She kissed his jaw and tasted her own blood, she then kissed his lip and then slid her tongue into his mouth, he tasting like her blood and now she was thirsty.  
  
(I'm over it Why can't we be together embrace it? Sleeping so long taking off the mask At last I see, My fear is fading, I can't speak it Or else you will dig my grave  
  
You feel them finding, always whining Take my hand now be alive)  
  
She then was on top him, slowly kissing his lips still enjoying the taste then slowly going to his neck, but kept going down his chest and then without warning she bit into his side below his breast. He groaned at the new feeling, he had never been bit anywhere else but the breast, neck or arm but the feeling of her bite was so strong it threaten to send him into a deep sleep. She then pulled away and looked at him, and grinned, he grinned back and pushed her on her back and pressed his mouth against hers, both her and his blood mixing in their mouths, he never taste anything as good as this, his blood and hers together was like a drug always wanting more but could not take it every time and all the time.  
  
(You see I cannot be forsaken Because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone?)  
  
He then pushed himself into her, he groaned, she was so tight. She whimpered once but as he moved, the whimper soon turned into moans, as he moved faster, she raked her nails down his shoulder blade, Lestat hissed in pain but then groaned at the feeling of her wrapping her legs around his waist taken him deeper into her. Soon she met him for thrust to thrust, they joined their hands as she squeezed his hand as she hit her climax,  
  
(You see I cannot be forsaken Because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone?, Everyone, Everyone)  
  
as she hit it he bit into her neck, she screamed as her vision went black and she felt dizzy, and weak, there was so much pleasure that a blood tear rolled down her cheek. He then collapsed at her side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, he then covered them up with the blanket and kissed her neck. Jessie didn't move "Jessie are you all right?' he purred "hmm hmm just a little weak and tired" she replied softly, he held out his wrist as she drank some and then whined her fingers in his and fell into a deep sleep with him right beside her.  
  
Hope ya all liked it!!!!! Well I'll update ASAFP so just wait and bye until then. 


	5. A Little Night Snack

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Jesse woke up and yawned, she looked around, she was still lying in Lestat's bed the black blanket was wrapped around her, she grabbed it and stood up. She walked out the door and down the hallway, she heard someone whimpering and opens the door, she saw Marius painting and a girl in the corner looking scared, "Marius have you seen Lestat anywhere?" "No darling I did not" "he didn't tell you anything?", Marius stop painting and shook his head "no but before you go could you go right to that cabinet and crap me the maroon paint bottle please?" He asked. Jesse walked to it "sure" she replied and opened it skimming through the many bottles in the cabinet. She then found it and walked over to Marius "here you go" "thank you" he said taking it from her, Jesse looked at his painting "wow, that's impressive sometime your going to have to paint me" she said with a smile, Marius laughed "anytime". Jesse wrapped one arm around Marius and gave him a hug, he squeezed her arm in return and she then left. She always did love Marius not as a lover figure but as someone she could go to other than Lestat if she was in trouble or in doubt, he even helped her get out of Lestat's little games. She then figured to give it up and went to her room and got on some clothes, she put on a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt, she Put her hair up of her neck and put on her normal make up, she put on her black heels and walked out. She walked into the library and grabbed three books, she heard the front door being shut and walked out to see who was here. When she got to the huge front hall, she saw Lestat and the books dropped from her hands as did her jaw, her eyes went wide but her hands stayed like they were still holding the books. Lestat grinned at her reaction, "you cut your hair" she said, it was true his hair was now short (if ya have ever seen the music video for Forsaken that's how he looks, if ya haven't seen it email me and I will send it to you for you to watch, and trust me he looks WAY better). She finally regain her posture and picked up the books. He walked to her, he wore black pants and a black shirt that had a hole on each side for his thumbs to show his shoes also were black, "what do you think?", she tried to speak but found it hard to, truth was he look right damn sexy, "your to die for" she said with a smile, He laughed and took the books from her "lets go, I got to go eat I'm starving" he said and placed the books on the stand. She nodded "who is it Jesse?" Marius asked coming into the room, he saw Lestat and smiled "well aren't we really getting into this age" he mocked, "ha ha" Lestat said "I think it looks WAY better" Jesse said, Marius laughed and nodded "yes I must admit it does look more like you" "your painting is it finished already?" Jesse asked, Marius shook his head "no, my model died on me" he said, Jesse laughed "yes well they do indent on doing that, want to come with me and Lestat to get another one" "yes I think that would be a good idea" he said and grabbed his long black jacket. They then walked down the street, when they got to a club, that was full of mortals and a few vampires. Jesse took Lestats hand when they walked in, Marius walked off in a different direction, Jesse let go off his hand and walked to the counter. A tall man with jet black hair and green eyes looked at Jesse, "hey" he said, Jesse looked at him and smiled "hi" "you come here often?" "no, first time here" she replied "well there's a first time for everything now isn't there?" he grinned, she nodded and smiled, she then got up and motioned for him to follow with her finger. He got up and followed her out into the alley, he went to kiss her but she moved back, she then moved behind him and smiled "I take control in these situations" she said and then rammed him against the wall and sunk her teeth into his neck, the man yelled, and tried to struggle but she drank fast and he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He then drop to the ground lifeless, she licked her lips, when she felt someone's hand touch her arm "AHHHHH!" She screamed and spun around, Marius stood there "don't do that Marius" she said "you really need to sharpen your skills, sometime I should teach you how to use your vampire skills" she nodded and then walked back in to find Lestat. She couldn't find him anywhere "Marius" "here I'll teach you how to connect with your maker, OK" she nodded. Marius closed his eyes and took a breath "okay, now close your eyes and try to communicate with him through your mind" he instructed. She nodded and did what she was told, when she open them she smiled "ha, I did it!" she said In a happy voice, Marius laughed "yes well its not that hard, but when I get through with you, you'll be able to fly, to move in a blink, to sense fear, to smell anything around you and to sense when people are near you" he said, Jesse nodded, Lestat just then came right beside Marius "hey Lestat want to dance?" she asked. Marius had on a straight face as he looked at the dancers and the sound of the fast and loud music, he looked back at her "like that?" he asked nodding towards the dance floor "like that" she nodded Lestat laughed "yeah sure Jesse," she took his hand. Lestat followed her, they change the song to Before I'm Dead by Kidney Thieves, she let him go and stood so close that their bodies were always touching, she then began moving close to him.  
  
(Moon hangs around A blade over my head Reminds me what to do before I'm dead Night consumes light And all I dread Reminds me what to do before I'm dead)  
  
He moved along with Jesse who didn't seem like she was even aware of the world around them. Jesse wrapped one arm around Lestat's neck, her back against him, he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
(The sun reclines Eats my mind Reminds me what to leave behind Light eats night And all I never said Reminds me what to do before I'm.)  
  
He then bit into her neck as Jesse moaned and pushed into him, she let her other arm go from his leg and skim up to his hip and back down again.  
  
(To see you To touch you To see you To touch you. Epochs fly, reminds me What I hide, reminds me The desert skies Cracks the spies)  
  
He finally took his fangs out form her neck, and she turned to face him and wrapped both arms around his neck and moved against him, she then licked her blood off his chin and the side of his lips. She then kissed his neck and then licked from his neck to his ear and felt Lestat shiver, she then sunk her fangs into his neck and drank, he let out a little groan.  
  
(Reminds me what I never tried The ocean wide salted red Reminds me what to do before I'm. To see you To touch you To feel you To tell you)  
  
She then pulled away and grinned, he then kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth as she moved against him, she then finally figured to let go of being her innocent self tonight and wrapped one of her legs around his hip, and grinned into him. He let out a loud moan as she whimpered in desire.  
  
(The sun reclines - remind me The desert skies - remind me The ocean wide salted red Reminds me what to do before I'm. Echo: See you Touch you Feel you Tell you)  
  
The song finsihed and Jesse then moved back to where Marius was, she gave him a quick hug and whispered a goodbye in his ear since the music was so loud. Lestat walked with Jesse out..  
  
Lestat took Jesse's hand, "you know you now got me craving something very badly" he said an evil flicker in his eyes, as a yellow flash went in them and she saw his fangs grow out. She slowly step back and smiled "Lestat no, we're in the street and.and" she started stuttering, "and what?" he asked now his voice full of seduction. Her eyes went wide and she gave a soft ha ha "no", he smiled and she ram into the wall and he stood right in front of her, he took her hand much like the first time they met and slowly raised it. She looked behind his shoulder "Lestat come on stop it" his nail dig into her palm, causing it to bleed alittle, he then licked it and felt Jesse shudder "Le..um Lestat I . don't .. Think that um" Lestat grinned, he then let go of her hand and moved forward kissing her cheek, then down to her neck, "Lestat" she tried to plead, he moved into the alley and then bit her, she moaned and her arms went around his neck, urging for him to bite harder, he did as he was ask and bit into her harder, she let out a loud moan "Lestat", he drank sucking harder making her moan louder "give me your wallet" a gruff voice said from behind Jesse, Lestat didn't stop biting her, his eyes went up behind her to see a dirty man holding a gun to Jesse's head. Lestat eyes glowed yellow and he growled, still drinking from Jesse who seemed not to notice. The man looked at Lestat, he finally pulled away from Jesse, who went to the wall when she finally notice the man. The man hold up the gun but his eyes went wide with terror as he saw the blood dripping down his chin and his teeth. The man began stumbling back "I'm sorry man" he stumbled "no one holds any weapon against my Jesse's head or any other part" he growled and then swiped the gun out of his hands and then drank from his neck, he only drank alittle. He then turned to Jesse "are you all right?" he asked, she nodded "yeah" "hungry?" he asked holding out the man, she looked at him and shook her head "dont know what's been in his blood" she said disgusted, he nodded "understandable" he said and snap the guys neck. He held out his hand and she took it, "I will get Roger to get something for you" he said and the went home just in time to get to their beds before the sun came up. 


End file.
